Reality Bites
by Damion Starr
Summary: It's everything he wants...but real Slash, Shepford, Missing scene for Home


**Title: **Reality Bites

**Author: **Damion Starr

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom: **Stargate: Atlantis

**Pairing: **Shepford

**Archive: **Pegasus Gate, Area 52, and any who ask.

**Summary: **It's everything he wants...except real.

**Warning: **Just a 'lil language.

**Disclaimer: **Stargate: Atlantis does not belong to me...I'm so depressed right now.

**Author's Note: **A 'lil tag to "Home". Exactly what brought Ford out of his illusion?

"Major?"

Major John Sheppard grinned at his young Lieutenant. "Hi. Can I come in?"

Lt. Aiden Ford snapped his mouth shut and stammered out: "Y-yeah, come in," He could barely keep the surprise out of his voice.

Ford stepped aside to allow his CO to enter his apartment, which was currently in a state of partially packed. Aiden had spent five months in Colorado Springs and hadn't even managed to unpack everything before he was sent to Antarctica. Two months there, then off to Pegasus. He had given his parents instructions that, if they did not hear from him within a year, then pack up his CS home and store it all until he did get back. Well, he had been in the Pegasus Galaxy for just a little over half a year, but now, one day back on Earth, in Colorado, and he was being shipped back to Antarctica. He didn't want to go to the ass-end of the world, he wanted to go back to Atlantis. He had a duty there, he felt needed there...this man who was currently standing in the middle of his torn-apart living room made him feel needed.

"What are you doing here?" Ford finally found his voice.

"I came to see you. Wanted to see how you were settling in," John replied, a grin plastered on his face. Something about that smile felt off to Aiden.

"I guess you didn't hear. I'm being transferred back to Antarctica," Aiden's body and voice clearly stated his displeasure about the appointment.

"Congratulations," Sheppard chirpped. Ford's brow knit together in confusion.

"That means I won't be able to go back to Atlantis,"

"I don't think any of us will be going back anytime soon," John's expression didn't change.

"But, if we ever do find some way to go back, I'll have to stay here," Aiden said slowly.

"Maybe that's for the best," John's face suddenly went serious, and he began taking slow steps toward his Lieutenant, who, in turn, began to walk backwards.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it would be safer for you here,"

"But- I- " Aiden gestured lamely for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Don't you- I mean- did I- ?" His back hit a wall, and he was trapped.

"I would prefer it if you were here, Ford," John set his hands on the wall, on either side of Aiden's shoulders. "Here, I know that you would be safe," His head dipped toward the younger man's.

"But, I don't want to stay here," Aiden finally said, stopping John's lips inches from his own.

"There isn't much you can do about it,"

"But, there's something you can do about it, right?" Ford half pleaded.

"Yes, but I'm not going to," And John kissed him before Aiden could answer.

He would be lying if Aiden said he didn't want this. He had thought Sheppard was cute ever since he first met him, but then the physical attraction had developed into something deeper as the two grew closer. That was a big reason why Ford wanted to go back to Atlantis. There, he was John's second-in-command and friend. On Earth, Aiden was just another Lieutenant. He wanted to be something more than that, at least in John's eyes.

Sheppard's lips moved from Ford's own to the young man's neck.

"John," Aiden whispered breathlessly. "Stop," John didn't hear him. "Stop it," He felt one of John's hands on the waist of his pants. "Stop," He repeated, a little stronger. "Get off of me!" Aiden shoved his commanding officer away from him.

"I thought this is what you wanted," John's face and voice were eerily neutral.

"Who are you?" Aiden pointed a finger at the imposter.

"What are you talking about, Ford? I'm John,"

"No, you're not!" Ford yelled in frustration and fear. "You are not Major Sheppard, so I want to know who the hell you are and what the hell is going on!"

"It's me," Sheppard took a step toward the irate man.

"No, it's not!" Aiden held out a hand to stop him. "You are not him, so stop lying to me and tell me what I want to know, NOW!"

"John" examined the Lieutenant for a moment, then the apartment suddenly disappeared, replaced with the Gate Room of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.


End file.
